crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Masked Hero Z/Short Story: Memory
Hey guys, this is just another story for one of my character's plotlines ( Epsilon ), there is a too long didn't read version at the end ( Mostly for Church). ---- pop, fizzle hmmmmmmmm The holoprojector hummed to life at Epsilon's touch, he had found it while looking at A.L.I.E.N's various contraptions and inventions, it looked too old to be anything the A.I. could have made, so in curiosity, he had decided to activate it. He waited, frowning slightly. Usually these things started as soon as the projector turned on, but this time there was nothing. Maybe it was really just junk? "Is this thing on?" An unfamiliar voice, tentative. A young man’s voice, nothing like anyone Epsilon had encountered before. "Oh, there it goes." The projector fizzed slightly as a head came into view, sliding into the column of light at about chest-height on Epsilon. A dark purple helmet, hiding the man who was talking. "Hi, random replacement of mine" Epsilon started stepping back. "I guess you wouldn’t have any prior knowledge of me." The helmeted face glanced back. "It’s probably for the best, wouldn’t want to put you down with my achievements!" Whoever he was staring at, Epsilon was sure this man was oozing smugness at that moment. “The name’s Vile by the way” “Vile” practically bounced into view, revealing a sleek and wiry frame dressed entirely purple and gold armor. He pulled off his face concealing helmet, showing himself to have a young look about him, younger than Epsilon by a few years even. "I’m not quite sure what to say, I’m not really one for words" Vile turned to Epsilon and smirked, holding up what appeared to be a weapon in his hand. "Actions are more of my forte." Epsilon stifled a sigh as the recording continued. Vile's smirk never seemed to leave his face. "So yeah, welcome to the group, etcetera, and etcetera. Don’t get in my way and we should be fine." There was a pause, Vile dropped his smirk and seemed to get serious. "And I swear if you’re anything like our bird for a team leader, I will kill someone, got that?" The grin returned, joined by a few laughs. "That, replacement is what we call having some fun." Vile stated. "Hope you know how to do that." "Well I guess that’s enough for now” Vile chirped, sent one last sidelong grin at the screen, and leaned towards something outside Epsilon's view. The projection fuzzed once, and vanished. Epsilon stared into the empty space left by the projector, mind whirring. For the first time in his memory, his emotional capacity had been overloaded. Vile? Replacement? He had studied the basic membership of the group since years back, not once did it say anything of a man named Vile. Before Epsilon's brain could proceed any further, the projector crackled once again. He elected to put off processing information until later, and focused his full attention on the machine. Vile's form appeared, flickered once, and snapped into place. A few moments passed, and he spoke. "Epsilon. Hey." Epsilon froze in place; did it just say his name? He stared at the hologram wide eyed, Vile looked worse for wear, older and sharper in places that shouldn’t be. A sigh echoed from Vile. "Listen. Whatever you saw in the last recording was before I knew what I know; I guess you can say it was one of our masks. That probably confused you more, but that’s not important.” His mouth settled into a thin line, and the next words came out low. "Nothing we do really is." A fist clenched, relaxed. Vile started speaking faster, as if he meant to build up momentum. "Just, whatever happens, you oughta know this. Don’t give in to the despair, everyone that has come before you in this god forsaken lineage have, I would blame the first person to hide their face and join the group, but in all honestly she had nothing to do with it.” "It would be the fourth member of this pileup of members really, he got us all caught up in his mistakes. You though, you don’t have to suffer cause of it, just play the roll you were meant to.” He smirked a little, seeming to recover. "That’s all I can really say, gotta be cagey with this info you know? Hell even if you fail, you can at least say you did better than the great Vile." With that, the man reached forward. Shockingly dark eyes glanced over Epsilon’s gas mask, seeming to lock onto Epsilon’s own stare. "You’ll do fine, see ya Epsilon." And there was a hiss, and he was gone. The seconds went by. Epsilon knew; his internal clock, the only part of his conscious brain that was not currently engaged in furiously reevaluating everything he had ever believed about his own past, ticked them away one by one. When ten had passed, Epsilon judged that the projector had given all it had to offer, and he stepped back and began a full reassessment. Or, at least, he attempted to. As always with his life, he only came up with too many questions, not enough answers. TL;DR Versrion Epsilon finds a message from Vile, both showing off his egotistical self, and warning of a curse that befalls certain members of the adventure group. Category:Blog posts